jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jango
Hallo Spezial:Mypage wilkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Du hast ( ). Hi Mein Name ist Benjamin. Wilkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! Bild:Jango Westar-34 Blaster.jpg Wer es wagt zu lästern, ungefragt zu verändern oder abguckt griegts mit mir zu tun. Ok abgucken dürft ihr XD. Star Wars und Jedipedia Favorisierte Waffen *Westar-34-Blaster *E-11 Blastergewehr *DC-15s Blasterpistole *Bobas EE-3 hehe die is cool Artikel von mir *HK-50 *Flash-Training *Die Elf *CT-0000/1010 Selbst geschriebene Artikel |- | 65px Dieser User unterstützt die Qualitätsoffensive der Jedipedia. |- | center|60px Dieser Benutzer verabscheut Rechtsradikalismus. |- | 75px Dieser User verabscheut Vandalismus. |- | 75px Dieser User bevorzugt dieses Blastergewehr. |- | 75px Dieser User ist ein Fan der Sturmtruppen. |- | 75px ' Jango Fett ist der Lieblingscharackter dieses Users.' |- | 75px Dieser User nutzt ICQ unter dem Namen Killkennys und der Nummer 344-474-934. |- | 75px Dieser User ist persönlicher Wachschutz von OOM-14 |- | 75px Dank diesem User war es Modgamers möglich seinen Artikel Vilim Disra als 3000sten in Jedipedia hochzuladen. |- | 75px Dieser User würde gerne Fußball in der Arena von Geonosis spielen. |- | 75px Ich will dich für die Imperiale Armee. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer will für das Imperium fliegen. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer findet das Mandalorianer schocken. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer arbeitet auf der Fachhochschule Trier. |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer findet das derHautzen, der hinten auf den Kabapackungen drauf ist, einen an der Waffel hat. |} thumb|[[Mandalore der Ultimative]] thumb|[[Durge]] thumb thumb|[[Darth Maul]] *'Star Wars Legenden': **'Tim Hildebrandt' *Personen: **Arruna **Augusta I'att **Tinian I'att **Talia Kira **Tien Tubb **Thaddeus Ross **Daye Azur-Jamin **Coorta **Sien **Lootra **Aaida **Kodin **Odis *Droiden: **S-0D3 **1B-8D **IT-31 **TT-32 **3C-FD **C6-E3 **C7-E3 *Jedi: **Arren Kae **Lonna Vash **Zez-Kai Ell *Sith: **Na'daz *Mandalorianer: **Davrel **Kumus **Silas *Klonkrieger: **CT-6734 **Klon-Scharfschütze **Ras *Kopfgeldjäger: **Dezanti Zhug **Falscher Batu Rem *Imperiale: **Barrow Oicunn **Eisen Kerioth **Galak Fyyar **Strephan I'att **Schattentruppen *Verbrecher: **Meeko Ghintee **Cane Adiss **Falmal **Gamgalon *Wookiees **Wrrlevgebev *Jahre: **10 VSY **70 VSY **105 VSY **3957 VSY **3974 VSY *Technologie: **Holoprojektor **Hyperraumring **Luma **Schildgenerator **Sith Speeder **Mechno-Stuhl *Rüstungen: **Darth Vaders Rüstung 15px **Exar Kuns leichter Kampfanzug - 3333 Artikel ;) **Felenarrüstung **Leichter Kampfanzug **Schwere Durastahl-Rüstung **Sithkampfanzug *Raumschiffe: **''Gallant'' *Waffen: **Adhäsionsmine **Booma **CryoBan-Mine **DC-15x Scharfschützengewehr **DT-57 Blaster **EE-3 Blastergewehr **Electrostaff **Flammenwerfer der 2.994 Artikel am 26 Mär 2007 um 19:09 Uhr **Giftmine **Granatwerfer der 2.995 Artikel am 26 Mär 2007 um 19:56 Uhr **HB-9 Blastergewehr **Kältegranate **Lenkrakete **Ludo Kresshs Kriegsschwert **Mine (Waffe) **Plasmagranate **Plasmamine Der 2.901 Artikel am 22 Mär 2007 um 22:36 Uhr **Raketenwerfer **Schallmine Der 3.100 Artikel am 1 Apr 2007 (Kein Scherz) **Sith Trümmerschwert **Westar-33 Blaster **ZX Miniatur Flammenwerfer *Werkzeuge: **Fusionsschneider **Plasmafackel *Militärische Einheiten: **Blizzard Force *Droiden: **PK Droide *Sonstiges: **Auserwählter **Bal'demnic **Cantina **Caroline de Souza Correa **Coruscant Feuerwehr **Charlene Newcomb **DC-15 **Erin Endom **Felspaste **Flucht der Rebellen - noch in Arbeit **Futhark **Granate Begriffserklärung **Ionenenergiezelle **Jal Shey Adeptenrobe **Jedi-Konklave **Kejim **Kierra **Kompendium - Begriffserklärung **Laurie Burns **LEGO Begriffserklärung **LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel mein erster erstellt als IP 143.93.50.175 **Mineral **Minen **Morodin **Sandfledermaus **Sith-Akademie **Stockkolonie **Talon Begriffserklärung **TrooperBreath **Westar Begriffserklärung **Vibrozelle **Viridianischer Kristall **Zeison Sha **Zielfernrohr **Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit **Drew Karpyshyn Kategorien von mir *Bilder von Imperielen Rittern *Raumschiffe der Pursuer-Klasse *Schwerter *Spezielle Rüstungen *Waffenzubehör *Waffen der GAR *Werkzeuge Pläne thumb|[[Verbannte|Hier bin ich gerade dran mit Ben]] *Kampfanzug der wird noch etwas dauern *Echani Kampfanzug *Schwert der dauert auch noch *Erster Kontakt *Tinians Probe bin noch dran fertig *Der letzte Ausweg *Verpasste Chance *Mara Jade Skywalker ein wenig erweitern *Rückzug von Coruscant *Eine Frage des Blickwinkels *Glanz und Gloria *Drachentöter *Gewissenskonlikt *Abstecher nach Corellia ist ein bissi langwierig *Booma *Wilhuff Tarkin erweitern *Wampa erweitern *TIE Crawler *B2-Superkampfdroide erweitern *Droideka auch erweitern *Whie Malreaux um die Geschenisse aus Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit erweitern *Fidelis *Solis *Nagai *Jedi-Wachmann *Darth Vaders Rüstung nomal erweitern *Climber erweitern *Salvo *En Paar Personen aus Schöpfer der Dunkelheit unter anderem den Jedi Hoth da kommen noch mehr keine Angst Star Wars Literatur die ich mein Eigen nennen darf thumb|250px|[[Darth Vader tötet Darth Maul]] *Die tödliche Jagd *Der bedrohte Tempel *Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Flucht der Rebellen *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit gekauft 31.05.07 *Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader gekauft 11.05.07 *Star Wars – Anatomie einer Saga gekauft 11.05.07 Star wars Literatur die ich mir noch Kaufen werde Bild:Jango Fett- Open Seasons.jpg Außerdem noch: *Star Wars: Anatomie einer Saga bestellt *Die Star Wars Collection *Star Wars Poster Book *Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader bestellt *Star Wars - Die Kundschafter *Die Padawanbücher *Die Klonkriegsromane *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Premium I & II Interessante Googletreffer #wenn man bei Google Suche die Begriffe Star Wars und HK-50 eingibt, steht ein Link zur meiner Benutzerseite an 7. Stelle #wenn man Westarr-34 eingibt, stehe ich sogar an 6 Stelle Lieblingsartikel *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel (ich weiss ist von mir ;)) *Blaster Lieblingsspezies *Wookiees *Gungans *Ewoks Lieblingscharaktere *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Canderous Ordo *Wilhuff Tarkin *Mandalore der Ultimative *eigentlich alle Mandalorianer, bis auf die von der Death Watch und Montross Neutrale Characktere *Thrawn die Roten Augen machen mir Angst ansonsten ist er cool, klasse Ideen die er hat nur die roten augen unbeliebteste Charaktere *Watto *Darth Sidious weil er Mace Windu und Kit Fisto auf dem Gewissen hat Bildergalerie Ein paar meiner Kinder Ein paar Imperiale Lieblingsschauspieler *Liam Neeson thumb|left|[[Liam Neeson als Rob Roy]] Persöhnliches Meine Videospiele *Republic Commando *Battlefront I , Battlefront II *Knights of the Old Republic II Meine Statistik Ich bin seit dem 27.Feb 2007 im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren so viele Artikel hab ich in dieser Zeit schon bearbeitet Jango So viele Artikel hab ich schon geschrieben Jango da hab ich meinen ersten Artikel bearbeitet Jango und hier meinen letzten Jango Bilanz Meinen Ersten Artikel(als IP) schrieb ich am 12.03.2007 um 13:14 Uhr meinen 100sten am 17.05.2007 um 19:39 Uhr daraus ergibt sich das ich 66 Tage 6'' '''Stunden und '''''25 Minuten oder 1590 Stunden und 25 Minuten oder 95065 Minuten gebraucht habe um die 100 Artikel vollzukriegen. Lieblingsszenen aus Star Wars *Episode I Qui Gonn und Obi Wan gegen Darth Maul *Episode II Jango gegen Obi Wan *Episode III Darth Sidious gegen Yoda *Episode IV Darth Vader gegen Obi Wan *Episode V Darth Vader gegen Luke *Episode VI Raumchlacht bei Endor Bruder Das ist mein Bruder Boba F ich bin der Ältere von uns Zwei.Sind zwar nur 15 Minuten aber die waren entscheidend. Mein zweiter Bruder Diablo2 Arbeit Momentan bin ich Azubi/Padawan in der Jedi-Akademie Triers (Auf der FH werd Elektriker) ich habe zwei Meister von denen der eine ein Sith ist da bin ich mir sicher. Ausserdem hab ich noch drei Jedi-Ritter die mir bei meinem Werdegang helfen. Fast wäre es mir passiert das ich durch ein Jedi-Konklave verbannt worden wäre doch ich konnte meine Meister überzeugen und bin so der Verbannung knapp davon gekommen. Musik Ich steh total auf die Rock-Musik aus den 80er,90er und auch ein bisschen auf die von heute. Meine Lieblingsgruppen sind AC/DC , KISS , und Slipknot ( mein Lieblingslied Duallity ) Führerschein Am 2.04.2007 habe ich die Theoretische Prüfung mit 6 Fehlerpunkten bestanden. Für alle die es noch vor sich haben oder gerne nochmal üben möchten hier ein Link Theoretische Prüfung powered by VW Lustiges aus Star Wars *Lustiges aus Episode III *Vermasselte Szenen aus Episode I *Vermasselte Szenen aus Episode IV *Achtet auf die Rechte Sturmtruppe Lustige Videos von Trierern * Rocky Trailer I * Rocky Trailer II * Rocky Trailer III * Interview mim Spriti * Dau bis Trier * Wäsch dich mal * Wäsch dich mal Teil 2 * Pulp Fiction auf Trierisch * Umfrage zur OB-Wahl * Triere Platt in da Werkstatt Danke Assassin für die Links thumb|right Jedipedia Freunde *Ben Kenobi Diskussion - Der Ordentliche *OOM-14 Diskussion- Mein Lieblingsdroide *Anakin Diskussion- Der mächtigste Jedi aller Zeiten *Der Heilige Klingone Diskussion- Mehr Brauch ich dazu nicht zusagen *Heiliger Klingone Diskussion- Der Name sagt alles *E.B Diskussion- Ein ausergewöhnlicher Mandalorianer *Bao-Dur Diskussion- Der herausragende Zabrak *General Grievous Diskussion- Der beste Droidengeneral *Assassin Diskussion- mein trierer Bruder ;) *Yoda41 Diskussion- der schockt vor Fleißigkeit *Kyle22 Diskussion- der nicht aus der Ruhezubringende *Vos Diskussion-Der hat meinen Respekt *Little Ani Diskussion Der hilfsbereite "Kleine" *Asajj Ventres Diskussion Der "Geschichtenerzähler" *Modgames Diskussion Der Großadmiral oder aber auch Erbe des Imperiums *RC-9393 Diskussion Der Vorzeigeklon Hilfen